Computer networks have permeated workplaces as an important tool. A computer network offers many advantages not available in the context of a single computer. For example, a computer network such as a Local Area Network (LAN) enables a group of people to share computer resources and to communicate ideas with each other. Moreover, people in different physical locations can work together on projects.
However, a typical network still has many problematic areas needing improvements. One of these problematic areas is the wiring infrastructure supporting the network. Specifically, in creating a network, using physical wires to connect network nodes comes inevitably with several limitations and complications. First, various types of wires exist that are not compatible with each other. As such, additional specialized connectors and network devices are necessary to create the network. Second, the transmission signal quality of the wire decreases as wire length increases. Thus, wire length cannot exceed the set maximum operable distance without transmission signal degradation. These disadvantages of the network wiring infrastructure motivate the creation and development of wireless network technology. An additional motivation for creating and developing wireless network is node mobility. That is, any node within a wireless network need not be placed in a fixed location as long as the node is within communication range of the wireless network.
All in all, by removing the need for wires, a wireless network transcends various physical limitations of physical wires. Moreover, wireless network advantageously offers node mobility.
For any wireless device, an antenna plays a pivotal role in wireless communication with the wireless network or other wireless devices. The antenna is typically attached to a computer such as a lap-top computer acting as a node within the network. Typically, this antenna is used to communicate data with another wireless device or a wireless network such as a wireless LAN.
In one prior art approach, an antenna is attached to a computer for wireless communication with a wireless network or a wireless device. In particular, this prior art approach is illustrated with FIG. 2A. An antenna 210 is shown attached to a computer 205 externally. When in operation, the orientation of antenna 210 is adjusted to achieve at least adequate reception and transmission to a wireless network 200. Specifically, in FIG. 2A, the wireless network 200 is depicted as a LAN 200.
However, this prior art approach created at least three problems. First, the antenna used is prone to damage. Because the entire antenna protrudes outside of the computer, a user can easily bump off the antenna or break the antenna. Second, the antenna is cumbersome to set up for use. The antenna needs to be attached to the computer, then adjusted for orientation that offers at least adequate reception and transmission. Third, the antenna is inconvenient to store. The entire antenna needs to be removed from the computer first before the computer can be fitted inside a typical computer storage case.
In yet another prior art approach, as shown in FIG. 2B, a telescoping antenna 207 is put to use when pulled from a guide 209 of computer 207 and telescoped into an extended position. When not in use, telescoping antenna 214 is entirely folded within guide 209 of computer 207. This prior art approach allows convenient computer storage because the folded antenna 214 does not protrude out of the side of computer 207.
However, this prior approach creates at least three problems. In particular, the telescoped antenna in its extended position is vulnerable to accidental breakage. Also, this antenna is cumbersome to use. It is first pulled out and away from a computer and telescoped. Moreover, the antenna is obstructive to typing. Sometimes, the antenna positioned for acceptable reception and transmission might actually block a user from easily accessing the computer keyboard. As the antenna orientation is adjusted to achieve at least adequate reception and transmission, this antenna might block or obstruct a user from typing on the computer keyboard.
Thus, a need exists for a computer to wirelessly communicate with a wireless network or a wireless device without the computer antenna being prone to breakage. Also, a need exists for a computer to wirelessly communicate with a wireless network or a wireless device without being cumbersome to set up the computer antenna. In addition, a need exists for a computer to wireless communicate with a wireless network without obstructing a user from accessing the computer keyboard. Furthermore, a need exists for conveniently storing a computer having an antenna for wireless communication.